


Sticky Fingers

by BattyRae



Category: Magic: The Gathering (Card Game)
Genre: Boggarts, Gen, Lorwyn (Magic: The Gathering), Short & Sweet, friends getting into trouble, just fun mischief all around here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattyRae/pseuds/BattyRae
Summary: Two boggarts on an epic quest to snag some hair from a snooty elf's head. C'mon. You're already hooked. Just read it!
Kudos: 3





	Sticky Fingers

Rags yanked Boog into cover at the sound of the hunting party, almost cackling. "Look!" She said, her squat face split open in a grin. "It's the one I was telling you about!"  
The elf was, as the elves tended to be, very pretty. His hair caught the light like the purest gold thread. It looked soft as duckling down.  
"I'm going to touch his hair." Rags said with utter determination. All Boog could do was cackle.  
"Not if I get there first!"

You had to be clever with elves. They liked their arrows and didn't like boggarts. Or giants. Or other elves really. The two boggarts crouched in the trees above, watching. Waiting for the right moment to strike.  
The elf pointed at two of the other hunters, sending them ahead to do something. It didn't matter what because he paused to brush his hair from his eyes, falling just a little bit behind.

Rags flung herself from the tree, Boog hot on her heels. The boggarts and elf collapsed into a pile in the ground, and none could say who touched the elf's hair first. Not wanting to be outdone, Boog took a hold of of a few strands and ripped, gaining a piece of that shiny softness to carry back to the barrow.

The boggarts darted off, their mad cackles bouncing off the treetops. The elf roared with fury behind them, but they wiggled through the blackberry thorns where he didn't dare go for fear of ugly scratches, laughing and taunting at the look on his face.  
 _Elf hair elf hair silver soft._  
 _Spin it in a shirt or stuff it in the loft!_  
The song was the stupidest, most perfect sort of nonsense. And they sang it all the way back home.  
 _It really is like duckling down._ Thought Boog as he passed Rags the hair to examine. _Softer even._


End file.
